The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for creating websites on a computer network. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and a system for creating websites on a remote computer via a remote server using pre-defined information contained on a database within the remote server. A user of the remote computer may access the remote server via a computer network, such as, for example, the internet. Specifically, the method and the system allow a healthcare provider to create a website using pre-defined information on the remote server via the remote computer and having information relating to the healthcare provider on the website.
It is, of course, generally known to create websites having information thereon for providing the information on a computer network, such as, for example, the internet. A user using a remote computer may access the information from the database. Generally, however, individuals who wish to create a website must have a working knowledge of hypertext markup language (HTML) or an HTML editor for creating the website and, further, must store the website on a remote server having access to the computer network at all times.
Further, it is generally known to provide a website created on a remote server whereby an individual may access the remote server and create a website using information contained on the remote server. Known websites that may provide these services are My Yahoo, Homestead.com and Salu.net.
However, known systems for creating websites on a remote server by accessing a remote server via a remote computer on a computer network do not allow healthcare providers, such as, for example, healthcare practitioners, hospitals, nursing homes, and other like facilities, to use pre-defined information related to the healthcare provider on the remote server for building a website related to the healthcare provider. Further, known systems do not provide such users the ability to subsequently store the website in a database on the remote server to provide for later search activities by a site visitor.
Moreover, a healthcare provider that may build a website to be placed on the internet must use “metatags” for specifically identifying the website within the computer network for allowing search engines to search the computer network for the websites. Site visibility for a website is, therefore, generally random and requires constant metatag management to be placed at the top of a search result list. Further, if a person wishes to find a healthcare provider on the internet, he must know the exact site address or find the website by chance using a search engine.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved method and a system for providing a searchable network having a plurality of websites relating to healthcare providers stored on a database within the network that overcome the problems associated with known methods and systems.